


Dry and Wet Ice, They Both Melt

by Longanimals



Series: Cynthia, Hatterene, Melony and Isbjörn Saga [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, MILFs, Married Sex, Masturbation, Mating Press, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: After getting all hot and bothered from watching Cynthia fuck a Hatterene, Melony goes home to relieve her stress with her loving husband. Commissioned by threwaway1138.
Relationships: Melon | Melony/Husband
Series: Cynthia, Hatterene, Melony and Isbjörn Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834384
Kudos: 11





	Dry and Wet Ice, They Both Melt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threwaway1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/gifts).



Cynthia and Melony sit side-by-side on a train back to Circhester. Melony is letting Cynthia stay at her house for the duration of her visit to Galar. She’s triumphantly eating a takeout meal they ordered on the way home, eager to train her newly-caught Hatterene. Melony, on the other hand, shifts uncomfortably in her seat, trying to ignore the heat radiating from her core.

“What’s wrong, Melony? You’ve hardly touched your food,” the Champion asks with all of the warmth of a caring mother.

“Oh, uh...It’s nothing…” she replies, trying to dodge the question. 

Cynthia leans down towards her friend, the plastic seat creaking underneath her shifting weight. “You don’t have to lie to me. I saw you while I was with Hatterene, you naughty mom, you!”

“Stop that!” she says, giggling. She’s right, ever since she watched Cynthia have sex with a Hatterene, she’s felt unbearably horny, and her thin fingers just don’t cut it anymore. She dreamily fantasizes about her husband and how good he is in bed. Touching her in all of the right places, knowing when to be soft and when to be rough and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. A shiver runs up her spine as these lewd thoughts run through her head.

Cynthia grins and quietly continues eating her ramen, leaving her friend alone with her dreams.

* * *

“Honey, I’m home!” Melony shouts when she walks through the door.

“Mommy!” a chorus of childish voices calls out, followed by the pounding of little feet against the floor. Four out of her five children run up and form a single-file line in front of her. The Gym Leader kneels down and gives all of them a hug, complete with a warm kiss on the forehead.

Her husband, Isbjörn, walks through the hallway at a more reasonable pace. As he approaches her, Melony gets on her tippy toes and plants a kiss on his lips. “Welcome back, sweet pea. Gordie is out for the night. ‘Official Gym Leader business’,” he says, putting air quotes around the last phrase.

“Mommy! Is this pretty lady your friend?” Melony’s daughter, Lumi, asks.

“Yes, she is. Kids, this is your Auntie Cynthia. She’ll be staying with us for a few days while she tours Galar,” she explains.

“Hi Auntie Cynthia,” the quartet calls out.

“Hello, everyone! I can’t wait to be the best of friends with you,” the Sinnoh Champion greets warmly.

“How about I show Auntie Cynthia her room and put the kids to sleep? I’ll meet you down here,” Isbjörn suggests, facing his wife.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Melony agrees, followed by a cacophony of _Awww!_ s from the kids. “Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to meet Auntie Cynthia tomorrow. It’s late.”

Pouting, the four children follow their father up the stairs and let themselves get tucked into bed. As he gives the Champion a brief tour of the house, Melony sits down on the couch, waiting impatiently for her husband. Soon, he enters and shuts the door behind him, sitting down on the couch next to Melony.

“So. Should I ask what happened today?” he says bluntly.

The color flushes from Melony’s face. “‘H-Happened’? Nothing ‘happened’, why would you think that anything happened?” she stutters nervously.

“Come on, now. This is more than just your average ‘long day at work’ kind of horny, and I know your horny looks better than anyone. Your hair is tousled, your pants are loose, your hat is crooked...”

Melony sighs. “Okay. Cynthia and I went to the Wild Area where she found a Hatterene. Then I think it established some kind of telepathic link with her and convinced her into...having sex with it. It had a...a dick...a really big dick... I just stood by and watched and…” her voice starts to break. Isbjörn nods encouragingly at her, telling her that she doesn’t have to keep going if she doesn’t want to. She swallows and continues. 

“I started masturbating…” she whispers shamefully. “I...I’m sorry, Isbjörn...I’m a bad wife…”

She’s silenced by a kiss on her cheek. “Sugar, you did nothing wrong. So you did something a little lewd. Haven’t we all? It certainly doesn’t make you a bad wife.”

“Thank you, Isbjörn…” she squeaks, voice cracking while tears well up in her eyes.

“Now, I’m sure your little outburst in the Wild Area wasn’t enough to quench your thirst. Isn’t that right, cougar?” he teases.

Melony giggles and growls cutely at him “You know me all too well.” 

She glances up towards the ceiling, listening for sounds of stirring. All that follows are the sounds of wild Bug Pokemon chirping in the night. “I think everyone’s asleep,” she whispers.

“Is that so? Well, guess I’ll have to be quiet, then.”

Melony grins at him, eyes half-lidded. “I love it when you’re assertive. It gets me so wet~”

Isbjörn smiles back and stands up. “Don’t move,” he says teasingly.

He hooks one arm under his wife’s meaty thighs and places the other on her broad back. Melony gasps as her husband picks her up and starts walking towards the stairs, planting soft kisses on her cheek. The Circhester Gym Leader is not a small woman, mind you, but Isbjörn has never had any problems with lifting her up and carrying her around like it’s their honeymoon. Her massive ass hangs down low enough to feel the erection growing in Isbjörn’s pants. Seems like he got aroused by listening to her talk about Cynthia’s lewd adventures…

She snakes a hand around and starts lightly gripping her husband’s firm ass while reaching out to open their bedroom door with the other. Isbjörn closes the door with his foot and drops his wife’s pleasingly plump body down on the bed. He remains standing at the foot of the bed, slightly thrusting his hips outwards to show off his erection.

“So, what was the first thing Hatterene and Cynthia did?”

“Uh...Cynthia started sucking it off and it was way too big to fit inside her mouth, so she slid the leftover parts in between her boobs.” She pauses and thinks for a moment. “Have we ever done that before?”

“I don’t think I’m nearly that big, but that certainly hasn’t stopped me in the past,” he says, eyeing up his wife’s voluptuous bust.

“Oh, my~” she purrs, gazing at him with bedroom eyes. She takes off her hat and hangs it on the bedpost before shaking out her flowing, silver locks. She then pulls her sweater up from the hem and removes it from her body, tossing it onto the floor. She squeezes her tummy just like Isbjörn likes before reaching behind her and undoing the clasps of her icy blue bra, revealing her soft breasts. They’re about DD cups, each capped with an adorable inverted nipple. She presses her biceps into the sides of her tits, squeezing them together and making them pop out a little bit.

Her husband grunts as his dick strains against his jeans. No matter how many times he sees it, his wife’s warm, plush, all-natural body never ceases to amaze him. Not wasting any time, he fumbles with his clothes, discarding them as quickly as he can. Once free of its constraints, his cock stands at attention. He kneels down with his legs splayed out to both sides, pressed up against Melony’s torso. His balls hang down, resting on top of his wife’s pillowy belly, while his dick stands at full mast.

“Thinking about you rubbing your dirty pussy in public while watching your friend get fucked by a Pokemon got me so fucking hard,” he whispers through gritted teeth, now in full sex mode.

Melony pants heavily, her loose pants moistening with girly precum. She places her hands on the sides of her breasts and firmly compresses them, forming an ideal tunnel for her husband to fuck. She rests her fingers on the top of her plush breasts, her fingernails painted an icy blue color to match her bra. Once she’s finished, she flutters her eyelashes and smiles as if to say _”I’m ready”_.

Isbjörn positions his crown right at the entrance of his wife’s cleavage. He thrusts forwards, surrounding his cock in a sea of warm, motherly titflesh. They moan in unison, Melony because of the feeling of her husband’s piping hot cock on her sensitive skin and Isbjörn because of how magically soft his wife’s breasts are. The pink tip of his dick pokes out of her cleavage as he bottoms out, his balls gently rubbing against her tummy. The Gym Leader gazes lovingly up at her husband with bright, sapphire eyes.

Slowly, he starts picking up the pace, sliding his dick in and out of her cleavage at increasing speeds. Soon, he’s going so fast that his balls make loud slapping sounds as they hit the underside of her heavy bust. Melony watches in hypnotized awe at her cleavage as the tip of her husband’s cock appears and vanishes back into her curves. Almost unconsciously, she cranes her neck forwards and sticks her tongue out as far as it can, allowing her to get the smallest taste of Isbjörn’s crown when it makes itself visible.

Ever since her pregnancy with Gordie, her breasts have been noticeably more sensitive, a feature that’s only multiplied with each passing birth. Now that she’s the proud mother of five children, her breasts are essentially full-blown erogenous zones, almost as receptive to pleasure as her clit. This, combined with her state of lusty need and her husband’s cock relentlessly fucking them, has her already on the edge of orgasm.

“Sugar...I’m…” she sputters breathily, barely able to form a sound.

Isbjörn doesn’t have to be told. Without slowing down his titfuck, he moves his hands down to Melony’s areola and starts drawing circles around them, trying to bait her motherly nipples into coming out. She covers her mouth and moans into her hand, not wanting to wake the kids. He went straight for her weak spot…

The Gym Leader lets out a muffled scream into her hand. A load of mature femcum gushes out of her pussy and soils her pajama pants as her husband continues to treat her tits like an onahole. A pair of bright pink nipples come out of their hiding spot, thanks to Isbjörn’s lewd encouragement. With the grace of an angel, he squeezes them, rejuvenating the waterfall of sultry fluids squirting from Melony’s cunt.

Finally, her orgasm passes. She collapses backwards, breathing heavily and sending her tits splaying to both sides. Isbjörn’s cock throbs with desire, and the brief taste of his wife’s breasts only leaves him wanting more. He looks down at the dark pool of arousal in Melony’s light blue pants and struggles to keep his composure.

“What...What was the second thing Cynthia and Hatterene did?”

“Mmf, she bent over on all fours and took it from behind…” she husks, a few more spurts of cum gushing out from her reliving the memories.

With practiced motions, Isbjörn grabs the waist of her pants and drags them down, slowly revealing every inch of his wife’s plush, creamy curves. First, her icy blue panties, then her massive motherly thighs, and finally her thick calves. He tears off her designer boots and discards them, along with her pants in a pile on the floor. All that’s left is a thin pair of panties, clinging desperately for dear life onto Melony’s childbearing hips. He slides them off as well, adoring the way they dig into her fat as they go. Finally, her sultry pussy is exposed, along with her mound of unkempt silver pubic hair.

“Hands and knees...Now!” Isbjörn shouts needily.

Melony giggles and complies. It’s rare that she gets to see her husband this desperate, but it’s always a treat when she does. She flips her body over and props herself up on all fours, her breasts hanging pendulously towards the mattress. She looks back and wiggles her ass, squeezing her ample thighs together. Her husband kneels behind her and gives her a teasing spank, making her let out an “Oh!” and leaving a red handprint on her otherwise flawless butt.

He positions his cock with his wife’s pussy and pushes his hips forwards. However, her crotch is so slippery with cum that instead of penetrating her vagina, his dick slides down and accidentally goes in between her meaty thighs. At first, he can’t even tell the difference because of how large they are, not to mention warm and moist with feminine fluids, but once the tip of his cock pokes out of her loving embrace and is exposed to the biting chill of Circhester’s air, he quickly pulls back and tries again. Melony giggles at her husband’s blunder, but her laughs are soon replaced with moans as Isbjörn finds his mark. He doesn’t mean to push his entire length in at once, but her pussy is so lubed up and loose that he just gets sucked into it. His balls briefly touch her bush as they swing up and slap her clit, sending a jolt of electric pleasure through her body.

After giving birth to five children, Melony’s pussy is now one of the loosest things in the world. However, that doesn’t stop it from being one of the most exquisite sources of pleasure in the world, either. Her walls wrap Isbjörn’s cock in a warm hug, gently wrapping its arms around him and massaging away all of his cares and worries. She’s liquid smooth and piping hot, the exact opposite of the frigid Circhester atmosphere. 

Isbjörn immediately hammering away at Melony’s cunt. Each time he bottoms out, his hips send a ripple through the meat of her ass and thighs. As he fucks her, Isbjörn firmly kneads the soft flesh of his wife’s ass, mesmerized by how his hands just sink into the seemingly endless amounts of fat. He shifts his gaze up to meet his wife’s. She’s fluttering her eyelashes and moaning, every single touch sending sparks flying throughout her body.

However, Isbjörn doesn’t have the same kind of inhuman stamina of a Pokemon, so after getting a world-class titfuck and then his wife’s pussy, he can’t last much longer.

“Sweetie...I’m really close…” he warns.

“It’s fine, sugar. Cum inside me. I don’t care if I get pregnant again.”

He hesitates, but nods. Her words are genuine, and he wouldn’t want to hear them from anyone else in the world. He bottoms out one final time and explodes, smacking his balls against her silvery bush and filling her with virile cum. She manages to suppress her moans of wanton pleasure, but she can’t resist rolling her eyes into the back of her head. Some of Isbjörn’s cum spills back out, painting the bedsheets in a dark spot of wasted semen, but the majority of it ends up where it should: his wife’s womb.

Husband and wife pant together in unison, sharing a moment of pure, silent pleasure. Isbjörn unsheathes his cock. Melony groans as a deluge of his backed-up cum gushes back out onto the bed beneath her. She flips her body onto her back and smiles weakly at her husband. He smiles back as his dick slowly starts to shrink back to its flaccid state.

“Did you mean it? When you said you don’t care if you get pregnant again?” he asks. He had a good feeling that he already knew the answer, but he wants to hear her say it.

“Of course, sugar. Motherhood with you is the greatest joy I can possibly think of. Why wouldn’t I want to do it all over again?”

They smile warmly at each other. Melony glances down at Isbjörn’s cock and giggles when she sees it, soft, and drooping down towards the floor. He blushes and looks away.

“Hey, sorry I don’t have the endurance a Pokemon has!”

“No, no, you’re fine, sweetheart. What do you say we ‘pass the time’ like we normally do?”

Isbjörn grins. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Melony spreads her wide legs. Her fat pussy is still drooling with some drops of her husband’s cum, but he doesn’t mind. He kneels down on the bed and positions his head in between her meaty thighs. He sticks a tongue out and traces it around the perimeter of her vulva, starting at the midway point of one side, bringing it down to her taint and back up in a semicircle before finally gliding it over her clit. A shiver runs up her spine as her husband focuses on her sensitive bud, burying his nose in her snowy bush and sucking on her clit like it’s made of the sweetest candy. Suddenly, Isbjörn plunges two fingers inside of her slit and starts forcefully pistoning them in and out of her as quickly as he can. He manages to keep them rock-solid, indistinguishable from a dick in their rigidity, but more similar to a bullet train in their speed. He matches this pace with his tongue on her clit. The contrast of the slippery muscle with his austere fingers is the sign of an expert, and something that drives Melony absolutely wild with pleasure.

She squeezes her thighs tightly around his head, sealing her husband in a warm, sultry prison, and locks her hefty calves together. He isn’t going anywhere until she wants him to, and that’s perfectly okay with him. He just continues the process of giving his wife some well-earned lip service. Her juices flow like a river, smearing across Isbjörn’s chin and her massive ass. With his free hand, he reaches up and caresses the soft skin of Melony’s corresponding hand. She grips him tightly, grounding her in reality as she throws her head back and moans. A jet of hot cum squirts out of her pussy, coating Isbjörn’s face and fingers in her sultry arousal while he continues to pump away at her, guiding her all the way through her orgasm. The grip of her thighs on his head tightens, so much so that Isbjörn is afraid of his head popping open like a watermelon. Her body thrashes in the bed, bucking her hips and jiggling her breasts, bringing Isbjörn with her with every motion.

Once her orgasm passes, she finally releases her legs’ powerful grip on his head. He laps up all of the remaining juices and surfaces, face red as a cherry as he rests on his knees. She spreads her legs and gazes drunkenly at her husband.

“Isbjörn...You...Wow…” Melony sputters breathily.

“Glad to see I haven’t lost my touch,” he replies teasingly.

The MILF’s eyes lazily go down his body, admiring every detail of it before landing on his cock. It’s erect once again, throbbing and ready to go. She bites her lower lip and makes eye contact with him, wordlessly saying _”Take me as you wish,”_.

Never one to deny his wife of anything, Isbjörn lays down on top of her. They briefly gaze into each other’s eyes, peering into the deepest parts of their soul. It doesn’t last long, as Isbjörn’s eyes are unconsciously drawn to his wife’s plump, pink lips. No matter how many times he kisses them, he always finds himself coming back to them. Noticing where her husband is looking, Melony lifts her head slightly and wraps him in a warm, soft kiss. They lay there and make out, gently massaging each other’s lips and tongues, until Melony’s eyes widen. When she wasn’t paying attention, Isbjörn took the liberty of plunging his cock into her cunt and is now hammering away at it. Once she grasps the situation, her eyes soften and gives herself into loving sex. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his kiss in even closer, and locks her expansive legs around his waist. His hips are now essentially trapped in a prison of his wife’s flesh, but he doesn’t mind. In fact, he spins the restriction of movement to his advantage, pulling about an inch of his cock out and slamming it back in at an increased pace. His balls are enveloped in the creamy embrace of Melony’s asscheeks, adding some anal stimulation by tickling her backdoor as they jostle around from his thrusting.

Save for a few moans that come deep from Melony’s throat, they’re completely silent. It’s one of the quietest mating presses in history, as all of the normal talking and screaming is simply not present. They feel as if they’re interconnected on a spiritual level, communicating to each other wordlessly their wanton love and pleasure. Isbjörn’s hands glide their way up and down her torso, sinking his fingers into her fat and loving every microsecond of it.

In a silent instant, Isbjörn tells his wife that he’s on the verge of orgasm and she tells him it’s okay to cum inside. He uses the very little amount of leeway Melony’s leg lock gives him to hilt in her pussy and explodes. His fingers tightly grip the love handles on the sides of her body and his tongue pins hers down as he paints every cubic inch of his wife’s womb with virile semen. They still remain silent save for a few low groans coming from the both of them. Even after he’s done cumming, they stay in this position, kissing romantically as Isbjörn’s cock slowly softens inside of her pussy. They fall asleep laying on top of each other, Isbjörn’s sperm hard at work fertilizing one of Melony’s eggs so they can go through the joys of parenthood once again.

On the other side of the door, Cynthia claps a hand over her mouth, stifling a moan as she squirts all over the carpet in their hallway. She watched their entire encounter with voyeuristic delight. She lifts herself up, plush body wobbling, and carries herself back to bed, planning on masturbating until the sun comes up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
